Sweets for my Sweet
by sellthelie
Summary: Hermione is recieving very thoughtful surprises from a secret friend...who?


**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling. Just mucking around… **

**Sweets for my Sweet**

**1/1**

* * *

The first time she received one she was in the library. It was the day after the incident in the empty classroom with Ron. She was heading to the table in the back of the stacks, which she frequented. It was isolated, and quiet. She could study in peace here. No one really came back here except the librarian and her.

She really didn't expect that anyone knew about this little nook in the back, so it came as quite a surprise when she saw the piece of parchment on the table. She never left any rubbish behind, so it couldn't have been hers. Who had been using her table?

Putting her bag down, she picked up the paper, unfolding it. She smiled at the image that was drawn on the page. Looking around to see if there was anyone around. Seeing no one she sunk down in the chair, giggling at the cartoon. Now given her current mood towards Ron, she found this very amusing.

Ron was on his broom, guarding a set of Quidditch goals, well trying to but his crown kept falling over his eyes. So as he moved to fix it, another goal would go through the goals. Underneath the picture she noticed some words had appeared at the bottom of the paper.

_Weasley is not 'your' king… _

They soon disappeared to be replaced with…

_You deserve to be treated better… _

"What?" Hermione whispered, remembering where she was. How dare they presume that she deserved better, Ron was all she'd ever wanted, sure he was being a prat, but he would come around.

However disappointed she was with Ron, she still liked him a lot, maybe even loved him, so she would wait. Give him the time he needed to grow up, and she would be there waiting for him. As much as this person's assumption irritated her, she decided to keep the cartoon. It would certainly brighten up her day.

* * *

The next one was about a month later. It was her birthday, and she was feeling very disappointed with the lack of attention that she was getting. Sure she understood why, Harry was under a lot of stress, constantly off with Dumbledore, and she had noticed the regular looks in Ginny' direction. Then there was Ron, he was still with Lavender, and as such was hardly talking to her.

So after breakfast, she started gathering the presents from her parents that had come with the owl post, and was about to head to her room to put them away before class, when a school owl flew in front of her. Holding its leg out, it indicated to Hermione to take the envelope that was attached to its leg.

After removing the mauve envelope from its leg, with a quick scratch behind its head, the bird was gone. Her name was scrawled across the front of the envelope in gorgeous print. Opening the envelope, pulling out the card. It must be from the same person that drew the cartoon of Ron. The front of the card showed a caricature of what she could only assume was herself blowing out candles on a birthday cake. He seemed to have embellished a little, she didn't look like that, and she wasn't that pretty.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Happy Sixteenth Birthday, hope it is a 'sweet' birthday._

_I did not mean to offend you with the drawing of Weasley. What I meant was that you deserve someone who treats you like you should be treated. He doesn't deserve the love and attention that you give him, the way he is carrying on with that Brown girl, is proof of that. When I heard about what he did to you I wanted to flatten him, but I couldn't, when I see him treating you with such…disregard for your feelings, I really want to hurt him, just like he is hurting you, but that isn't a thing that can be done._

_Please accept my deepest apology. Once again, I wish you a very happy birthday._

_May all your dreams come true…XX_

This shocked Hermione, how did he know that she was annoyed with him? There was no one there that day. She had looked, how did he know?

Who was this person?

* * *

The next thing came at the end of a very long day. She had been snapping at everyone all day, the answer only coming when she went to the bathroom, and then remembered the date. No wonder her fuse had been so short, she prided herself on being so level headed, not giving in to her inner feelings, and lashing out. But today it had all just came out.

So it was with a happy sigh that she spotted her favourite kind of Honeydukes chocolate on her table at the back of the library. Rapidly tearing opening the wrapper, she popped a piece in her mouth, savouring the sweetness as it melted on her tongue. Sitting herself gingerly into the seat, she pondered this mystery guy, as she ate the chocolate.

How was it that he knew these things about her?

Firstly, how did he know that this was her table? She always studied here, but no one was ever around. She never saw anyone she knew this far back.

And then, how did he know when her birthday was, sure her friends knew, but for some reason she felt that this person wasn't one of them. Just a feeling she got from the card.

Now, how come he knew that she needed chocolate today, right now? Also it was the right kind of chocolate. She loved all chocolate – but this was her absolute favourite. It was an enigma that was for sure.

* * *

Now this latest one did nothing to clear up the mystery of who this guy was. He had given her a quill. Not exactly the most romantic of gifts, but the thought was there.

She had snapped her favourite quill in Transfiguration that afternoon, and everyone noticed, not the snapping of it, but the fact that she swore after it happened. Every eye in the class turned to her, for it was very rare that she swore, she was frequently telling Ron and Harry off for swearing. So it came as a shock to hear her swear. Professor McGonagall had of course taken points from Gryffindor, but every sixth year in Gryffindor and Slytherin had heard her, and seen what had happened so it could have been any one of them.

It looked expensive, not overtly flashy, just well made, and gorgeous. It almost looked like a peacock feather. The most beautiful shades of blue and purple melded together. And most importantly it looked strong, definitely wouldn't break in a hurry, no matter how fast she wrote her notes.

_

* * *

Hermione,_

_By the time you get this, things would have already occurred. I have no control over them, I can't stop them. The time to halt it's motion has come and gone. I just wanted to tell you how you have changed my thoughts on pretty much everything. Watching you these past two years, I have come to doubt the truth behind what I was brought up with, when it comes to you, it just doesn't fit._

_You are everything I was brought up to hate, you are supposed to be beneath me, lower than the ground I walk upon. But for some reason that is just not the case with you. Everything about you is so much better than most of the people I have spent my whole life with. The compassion you show others, for anyone who needs it – you are always the first to offer a helping hand. Even when you don't know them._

_I can't stand next to them any longer, but I can't stand on your side either. Crimes of the father will be against me. So I am taking the cowards way out, running now before it gets too bad. Potter will win, with or without Dumbledore. You must know I am dreadfully sorry for what has or will have happened to him, I will forever hold guilt at not having stopped that when I had the chance._

_Maybe one day in the future we will meet again, I look forward to that day. When we are out of Hogwarts, and you are just Hermione, and I am just me. Not Malfoys friend, or my fathers' son. Just me._

_Till we meet again…_

Taking a deep breath Hermione wiped her face once more. It had been two days since she had received this. Every time she read it, it shook her to her core. This secret friend, this sympathetic soul who knew so much about her was one of them, the enemy. A Slytherin whose family was on the side of Voldemort.

If only he had been brave enough to come forward before that night, the funeral for Dumbledore was today, and if he had came to her before then, maybe steps could be taken to prevent the horrible event from happening. But she knew what happened, was supposed to happen, it was destiny. He hadn't stepped over to the light side, but he had abandoned his family, his friends and all their beliefs. All because of her. She had forever changed the path of someone, for the better. If she accomplished nothing else in her life, she had done that.

Maybe one day in the future they could meet once more, for real. As two adults, not school students, divided by house. And she would be able to get to know the real man inside of him, the way she had been denied for six years, the one he had only just discovered.

Maybe.

_Till we meet again…GG_

* * *

Did everyone guess who it is? The initials are pretty obvious, and he is in Slytherin. I just really wanted to write a story of him and Hermione, and this idea came to me when I was washing the dishes and it just seemed to fit this pair.

As for the extremely cheesy title, that just came to me, and I can't think of another. I don't know who sung it, but it's an old song. XO

_Sweets for my sweet..._

_Sugar for my honey..._

I think that's how it goes...


End file.
